The VIP
The VIP is the ninth episode of the seventeenth season. Plot One morning, Gordon had his problem with the fire and the firelighters said that it was because of gremlins. Thomas and Percy got so excited and wanted to find out what gremlins are all about, but James thinks it is nonsense. Then, the engines kept on arguing until The Fat Controller arrives. He came to inform the engines that the VIP will be coming to Sodor, who was expecting all of the engines to be really useful, but Percy worries so much about the gremlins in Gordon's fire. So then, The Fat Controller warns Gordon to behave good and lets him pull special coaches for the VIP. Gordon felt so pleased about it. Gordon was at the yards waiting for his special coach while it was on the malfunctioned turntable, which is busy for repairs and Percy puffed by with the coal trucks, teasing Gordon by saying that he is late. After the turntable was repaired, Gordon collects the special coach and puffs away to Kirk Ronan station, making up for lost time. After he arrived at Kirk Ronan, The Fat Controller was wondering where Thomas was, because Thomas was at the docks, picking up the VIP, but Gordon was most upset that Thomas came late. At last, Thomas arrived with the VIP, and told the Fat Controller that a cow was on the line and that they had to wait for the farmer to take it away. The Fat Controller was very pleased to see VIP. Percy was asking Thomas who the VIP is. Thomas doesn't know the name of the VIP, but he said that The Fat Controller is making her very happy by arranging a special party for her. Percy also saw that the VIP has a dog and then Thomas puffed away. As Gordon was leaving the station, he was very cross and complaining all about how Thomas makes him late. On the way, Gordon was going at a very high speed, which makes it very uncomfortable for the VIP. The VIP was in one of the carriage taking a bath and the water was slopping around all over the place. As Gordon reached Wellsworth station, he was very pleased when he reached his final destination at where Thomas was waiting to collect The Fat Controller and the VIP. He also blew an extra loud whistle which frightens the visitor's dog as he went from the station and then ran into the field at where the bull was grazing. The dog was so frightened when he saw the bull mooing loudly at him, and so he ran back to the station, onto the platform, over the bridge, and then straight into Thomas's cab and stayed when Thomas was leaving the station. He had a very wonderful ride all the way to the docks. When they all got to Brendam, Thomas's crew asks the visitors what name she could choose for the dog, and the visitor says that she would rename the dog "Gremlin" after the day's event, which makes the Fat Controller very happy and he tells Thomas that the VIP is his mother and she agrees with him that he is a really useful engine. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *James *Percy *Sir Topham Hatt *The Firelighter *Dowager Hatt (not named) *Oliver (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Toad (cameo) Locations * Kirk Ronan * Wellsworth * Brendam Docks * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Shunting Yards * The Hay Fields * Oliver's Shed Gallery TheVIP1.png TheVIP2.png TheVIP3.png TheVIP4.png TheVIP5.png TheVIP6.png TheVIP7.png TheVIP8.png TheVIP9.png TheVIP10.png TheVIP11.png Category:Season 17 Category:2017 Vhs Category:2017 Book Category:Vhs